The Secrets of Life
by The Pudding Fiend
Summary: Kotarou goes on a quest to find answers to one of life's greatest mysteries. Will he ever find his answers? Read to find out!


I don't own Black Blood Brothers. Don't sue me.

It was a night like any other. Jirou (who had actually gotten a nice day's sleep—for once.) was seated in the living room, calmly sipping tea. Kotarou was seated next to him, humming a little ditty and swinging his legs up and down with vigor. Mimiko was upstairs taking a shower.

Kotarou was half-way through his little song when something occured to him. Something that he had never really bothered to think about before. It bothered him that he had never thought about it before. He resolved to solve the matter by asking the one person who knew everything. "Anii-chan?" Jirou looked up from his tea. "Hmm? What is it, Kotarou?" His little brother stared at him intensely. Jirou shifted uncomfortably. Had Kotarou found out that he had broken Mimiko's new alarm clock? He really hoped not. He had absolutely no desire to die a second time. "Uhh...Something bothering you?" Jirou winced, waiting for the accusation.

"Where do babies come from?"

Jirou sighed, relieved, then realized what Kotarou just said. "What?!"

Kotarou scooted closer to Jirou, the intense look still on his face. "Where do babies come from?" He repeated firmly.

Jirou sputtered, red-faced. "Uh, um...they, er..." He searched desperately in his head for a solution. After a minute of thinking, he came up with an idea. He knew that he would pay for it later, but surely the punishment would be better than this? "Ummm, why don't you ask Mimiko?"

Kotarou brightened. Of course, why hadn't _he _thought of that? "Thanks, Anii-chan!" And with that, he raced off up the stairs. Jirou sighed with relief. Little did he know the horrors that would await him later...

Mimiko stepped out of the bathroom with a contented sigh. Nothing was better than a hot shower after a hard day of work. She was about to step into her room to change when she was knocked over by a brown and yellow blur. "Gah! Ow, what the...?" She rubbed her head, wincing. "Kotarou?!" She shot to her feet, covering herself with her towel. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"I have a very important question to ask you." Kotarou said, with a scarily intense look on his face. Mimiko squirmed under his gaze. Did Kotarou know that she was the one who had rigged the tap to squirt water at Jirou when he opened the refrigerator door? She hoped not. Jirou had some nastily creative ways to get back at someone. Like the centipedes. Mimiko shuddered. "So, what's so important that it can't wait till after I've changed?"

"Where do babies come from?"

"...What?!" Mimiko gawked at the boy. "Umm, why do you want to know?" Kotarou blinked, then put his hand to his chin in thought. Why _did _he want to know?

"I dunno. I just do." He said simply.

"Ehhh..." Mimiko scrambled for an answer that would hopefully satisfy the little vampire without tramatizing him for the rest of his extremely long life. She came to a solution. "I dunno, Kotarou. Why don't you ask your brother?"

Kotarou pouted. "I already asked him! He's the one who told me to ask _you_!"

A vein popped out on her forehead. "Oh, he _did, did he?_" Mimiko cracked her knuckles. _'He is _so_ dead!' _She paused. _'Okay, since he's already dead, I'll just have to kill him twice!'_ She strode off to her room.

Kotarou watched her go. Why wouldn't anyone tell him? Was it really that bad? He walked out of the little warehouse that was his home and started down the street. Who could he get to tell him? Mimi-chan didn't know, and Anii-chan wouldn't tell him. So, who else was there to ask? An idea dawned on him. There was only one adult left that he could ask. He dashed off quickly.

A half-an-hour and a four-car pile-up later, he was there. He walked through the dimly-lit hallway, sure that the answers he was seeking lay behind the doors just ahead. He pushed open the door. "Um, 'scuse me. Zelman-san?"

"Hey, Kotarou! What brings you here?" Zelman waved casually from where he was lounging on his couch. The little boy walked into the room. "Your brother finally pop the question to Mimiko?" He chuckled at the thought. Kotarou cocked his head to the side in confusion. Zelman sighed, then patted a spot on the couch next to him as an invitation. Kotarou walked over and plonked down. He took a deep breath and let loose his question. "Where do babies come from?" Zelman looked at Kotarou curiously. "You mean your brother didn't tell you?" Kotarou shook his head.

"No one will tell me! I asked Anii-chan and Mimi-chan, but Anii-chan wouldn't tell me and Mimi-chan doesn't know!" He leaned foward. "Will _you _tell me? _Please!?_"

Zelman chuckled. It figured that Jirou would be too chicken to tell Kotarou. "Well, Kotarou. It's really quite simple, you know. First off..."

It wasn't until two hours later that Kotarou returned home. Mimiko answered the door, with Jirou peeking over her shoulder (For some reason, he was nursing a nasty shiner.). "Kotarou! Where have you been?"

"He was with me," Zelman answered.

"Oh, Zelman. Uhhh, thank you for bringing Kotarou home...but, why are you with him?" Mimiko asked.

"I was just answering some questions that was bothering Kotarou, that's all."

"Oh, well...Thank you—Kotarou?" Mimiko looked down at the little boy. He hadn't spoken a single word on his return. He was staring at Mimiko and Jirou strangely, like he expected them to suddenly grow two heads. "Kotarou? Are you okay?" Jirou asked. Kotarou nodded slowly, then squirmed past them and headed straight to his room. "What's wrong with Kotarou?" Jirou wondered, then turned to Zelman. "Wait, what sort of questions did he ask you?"

"He only asked one question, really," Zelman grinned. "He wanted to know how babies are made and I told him the truth. That's all." Jirou and Mimiko slowly turned to look at the other. "Oh, well, look at the time! I've really gotta get back. See ya!" And with that, he dashed off. Jirou and Mimiko watched him go.

"On three?"

"Sure."

"One...two...three...GET HIM!"


End file.
